phineas y blu
by jhon gunderson
Summary: ¡Esto es muy malo! el doctor doofenshmitz quiere conquistar la dimension tridimensional y para eso creo un portal que lo conduce a la dimension 3D pero no cayo en damville cayo ¿en rio de janeiro? asi es y solo cuatro heroes de de las dos dimensiones tendran que trabajar juntos para derrotar al doctor doofenshmitz ¿lo lograran? descubranlo en este fic.
1. EL INICIO

que haras hoy? esa es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos pero dos heroes de dos dimensiones respodndieron eso y todo comienza asi

phineas POV

mi hermano y yo estavamos haciendo una gran catapulta

-oye ferb tienes la resortera armada-le dije a mi hermano ferb

mi hermano ferb me hizo el pulgar ariba diciendome que si

Blu POV

yo estaba Despertandome como siempre a si se me olvidaba despues de aquella guerra con el paso del tiempo yo pase a ser el lider de la tribu

bueno es un trabajo duro.

-blu estas listo- dijo perla mi esposa

si- dije yo

despues sali del arbol me fui a dirijir a mi pueblo

phineas POV

NO PODIA PROBAR este invento hasta que...

-Hola phineas que estas haciendo-dijo isabella mi amiga

-ah hola isabella-dije yo-estoy haciendo una catapulta que me nos llevara a ferb y mi a donde esta la cabeza de mi hermano-

¿queres vernos?-le dije-

si- dijo ella

BLU POV

ya etaba vigilando que mi pueblo que no haga nada malo y vi que tiago estaba un poco deprimido pero ¿por que?

continuara..


	2. ¡EL INADOR,EL INADOR!

PHINEAS POV

Ferb y yo estabamos listos para ir hacia el edificio con la cabeza de mi hermano

y hemos iniciado el conteo

-10,9,8,7,65,4,3,2

-1-dijo isabella

fuimos lanzados hacia la torre que tenia la cabeza de ferb.

BLU POV

despues de un dia vigilando yo volvi a mi nido

¿como estuvo tu dia,señor jungla?-dijo perla

pues mi dia estuvo muy bien-le dije.

¿que le pasa a tiago? esta muy deprimido.

pues,preguntale.

fui al "cuarto" de tiago y le dije

¿que te pasa tiago,te veo algo deprimido?

tiago estubo en silencio unos segundos y me dijo

es que..mis amigos se van a rio en verano y todavia no nos preparamos

en serio -yo le dije

si y admas mi madre no nos va a dejar hacer cosas divertidas.

¿como que?-dije yo

como no se tomar helado,jugar videojuegos ya sabes cosas de humanos.

hmm sabes que te tengo una noticia-le dije

si?

mañana nos vamos a rio

PHINEAS POV

llegamos al edificio con la cabeza de ferb y el letrero decia "DOOFENSHMITZ MALVADOS Y ASOCIADOS"

chocamos en el edificio y luego llego un farmaceutico

-oigan,oigan que hacen aqui

-llegamos con una catapulta-le dije-oiga que es esto.

-es el portalhaciaelmundotridimensional-inador

-un que

-mira te lo voy a explicar

de la nada sale una pizarra y dubuja un cuadrado

-¿saben lo que es?

-si, eso es un cuadrado-le dije

-bien si le hacemos unas modificaciones

dibuja otro cuadrado y unas lineas

-TADA

-ok eso tiene que ser...

-un cubo ok,creo que te lo explique

-ok señor...

-doofenshmitz

-muy bien creo que lo arreglaremos mañana ¿que le parece?

-MHHH esta bien

-bien,ferb ya se lo que vamos a hacer mañana

continuara...


	3. HOY ES EL DIA

cuando fue mañana phineas ya estaba listo para hacer el invento y blu para irse a rio

Phineas POV

fuimos con mi hermano al edificio pero antes le tenia que decir a mi madre que nos vamos.

mama

si-dijo nuestra mama-

podemos ir a la casa de un amigo?

bien, cuidense-me dijo-

ferb y yo iriamos a la casa del farmaseutico hasta que...

¡WOW WOW WOW!-dijo mi hermana candace-a donde van...

ibamos a la casa de un amigo-le dije-es que es algo inporante

ok pero no se metan en problemas o les va ir mal,MAL,MAL,MAL!

bien?

nos fuimos a la torre del doctor y arrgeglar el inador

llegaron temprano-dijo el farmaseutico-

si nunca defraudamos una promesa-dije yo-

bien,areglemos el invento-dije yo-

unas horas despues arreglamos el invento y estamos listos para probarlo

BLU POV

estaba a punto de despertar a tiago hasta que se me olvido algo. es sobre quien dirijira la tribu mientras no estaba entonces fui a volar hacia el nido de roberto

HEY BETO-le dije-

hola azulto-dijo roberto-

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-ok,quiero que dirijas la tribu mientras no estoy.

-¿pero porque?

-poque estare de vacaciones com mi esposa y mis tres hijos

-hmm ok

-bien no me decepciones.

despues de esto me fui a mi nido y despertar a tiago pero..

buenos dias papa-dijo tiago-

oh yo te iba a despertar -le dije-

yo tambien estoy lista -dijo carla-

y yo-dijo bia-

blu,¿estas listo?-dijo perla-

si,estoy listo-dije-entones vamos

unas horas despes leegaron a rio

Phineas POV

bien ya esta listo-dije yo

bien probemoslo-dijo el farmaseutico

fin de pov

blu y phineas al mismo tiempo contaban

bien llegaremos en 10-dijo blu

9-dijo phineas

8 -dijo blu-

7 -phineas-

6 -blu-

5 -phineas-

4-blu-

3-phineas-

2-blu-

1-dijieron en coro-

phineas abrio el portal mientras que en rio blu vio una grieta que se abria y era oviamente el portal

-¿pero que?-dijo blu

si -dijo phineas.-¿quiees entrar?

hmm no vallan ustedes-dijo el farmaseutico-

esta bien

phineas y su hermano entraron al portal

aaaaaaaaa-phineas gritaba- mientas se encojian hasta tener el tamaño de un guacamayo sprix

mientas blu se acercaba al portal

¿pero que es est...

blu no pudo completar su palabra porque phineas cae sobre blu..

los dos estaban mareados

perla y sus hijos se aceraban para ver si estaban bien

pero que,que hacen esos humanos planos en nuestro mundo-pregunto tiago-

phineas y ferb despierta y phineas se shoquea

pero que,que es este lugar por que es tan normal

y no puede ser tengo el tamaño de un ave-dijo phineas-

oye pueden quitarse-dijo blu-

phineas volta y ve a blu

lo siento señor

phineas se levanta

descuida no te preocupes

phineas se shoqueo cada ves mas

u..un se gundo puedes hablar-dijo phineas-

si ovi...

los dos se asustaron

y ambos gritaroon

mientas con perla y ferb

oye cuando van a dejar de grirar-dijo perla

no te preocupes mi medio-hermano no se acostumbra en este ambiente tridimensional-dijo ferb-

tridimensio¿que?

nosotros provenimos de un mundo bidimensional

ahh ok

phineas y blu se tranquilizaron

oye si tu nos entiendes dime quien eres tu

yo soy phineas y el es mi medio hermano ferb-dijo phineas mientas le estaba estrechando la mano

y tu

yo sou blu y ella es mi esposa perla y mis hijos tiago,carla y bia

ok ferb ya se que vamos a hacer hoy

continuara...


End file.
